life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sequência Cronológica de Eventos
Este artigo descreve as informações cronológicas dos eventos ocorridos em Life is Strange, com base em textos, horários de mensagens, relógios e informações recolhidas das montagens da linha do tempo. Porque o episódio bônus "Despedida" feito mais tarde pela Deck Nine Games sobrepõe o jogo original da DONTNOD, também será incluído nesta página, mas em um parágrafo separado. :A evidência para o momento é mencionada entre parênteses. As linhas em itálico são suposições não apoiadas por evidências concretas. Cronologia Segunda-feira, 07/10/2013 *'15:49' – Max Caulfield acorda na sala de artes (relógio). *'15:59' – Max tem uma discussão com Mark Jefferson (relógio). *'16:02' – Chloe Price estaciona sua caminhonete na Blackwell em uma vaga para deficientes (pistas sobre o veículo TWNPKS). *'16:02 - 16:21' – Chloe encontra Nathan Prescott no banheiro e é baleada/salva por Max. *'16:21' – Max sai da Academia Blackwell e entra no campus principal (mensagem de texto de Warren Graham). *'16:45' – Max está nos dormitórios em seu quarto (mensagem da mãe da Max). *'16:58' – Max está nos dormitórios e começa a ir para o estacionamento (mensagem de Warren). *'17:02' – Max está fora dos dormitórios (mensagem de Victoria Chase). *'17:36' – Max e Chloe chegam na casa de Chloe (pistas sobre o veículo TWNPKS). *'18:00' – Max está na sala de estar da casa de Chloe (mensagem Kate Marsh). *'18:18' – Max e Chloe chegam à praia onde Chloe estaciona sua caminhonete Parece coerente com a caminhada de 15 minutos da praia até o farol. Além disso, ao olhar para a cerca no início do caminho, Max dirá que o caminho por trás dela leva ao estacionamento. (pistas sobre o veículo TWNPKS). *'18:36' – Max chega ao farol com Chloe (mensagem de Warren). *'19:52' – Max já voltou à Academia Blackwell (caminhonete da Chloe está de volta em sua casa). *''20:12 - 00:01 – Max está provavelmente em seu quarto, lendo livros para entender seus poderes (mensagem de Warren).'' Terça-feira, 08/10/2013 *'00:01' – Max ou vai dormir ou está completamente focada em sua pesquisa sobre viagem no tempo (mensagem da Chloe não respondida). *'07:34' – Max acorda (mensagem da Chloe). *'07:38' – Max ainda está em seu quarto. Warren pode ser visto através da janela (mensagem da Chloe/mãe da Max). *'07:56' – Max tomou banho, se vestiu e saiu do quarto após notar um grafite na parede (mensagem de um número desconhecido). *'07:56 - 08:08' – Max fala com Kate e devolve a ela seu livro (mensagem da Chloe). *'08:13' – Max começa a conversar com Warren no pátio (mensagem de um número desconhecido).Warren aparentemente esperou 35 minutos para Max sair dos dormitórios. *'08:39' - Max sai do ônibus e chega no restaurante (mensagem da Chloe). *Entre 08:39 e 09:19 - Max recebe uma ligação de Kate no restaurante. *'09:19' - Max recebe uma mensagem do Warren depois de ter achado duas garrafas no ferro velho. *'09:36' - Max recebe uma mensagem da Kate depois de ter achado duas garrafas no ferro velho. *'09:36 - 10:50' - Max e Chloe têm um confronto com Frank Bowers no ferro velho, então elas vão para a trilha do trem. *'10:50' - Max liberta Chloe das trilhas do trem e então Chloe dá uma carona a Max para a Blackwell (Relógio da Blackwell). *'10:53' - Max conversa com David Madsen no corredor (texto de Warren). *'11:00' - A aula de Jefferson está começando (Horário da escola de Max e sino).A aula programada de Max é "The Language of Photography", que deve durar das 11:00 às 11:55. *'11:06' - Max recebe uma mensagem de Chloe, a aula do Jefferson ainda não foi interrompida. *'11:06 - 18:13' - Kate tenta se suicidar e Max tem que responder algumas perguntas na sala do diretor Wells (Mensagem de texto da Chloe). *'18:13' - Max olha o eclipse junto com Warren. Chloe está no farol. *''19:01 - '' ''21:47 - É presumido que Max esteja descansando em seu quarto (Mensagens de Texto da Mãe da Max, Warren e de um número privado; somente aparece se Max for expulsa). *'23:34''' - Max é acordada pelo seu celular (Mensagem de Texto da Chloe). *'23:47' - Max sai dos dormitórios. *'23:47 - 23:58' - Max está no pátio em frente aos dormitórios (Mensagem de Texto da Chloe). Quarta 09/10/2013 *'00:06' - Max falha em tentar achar as chaves da sala do diretor (Mensagem de texto do Warren). *'00:18 - 00:26' - Max e Chloe explodem a porta da sala do diretor (Mensagem de Texto do Warren). *'00:26 - 01:30' - Max e Chloe estão dentro da sala do diretor (Mensagem de texto do Warren). *'01:30' - David e outro segurança chegam na piscina (ABPD Website) *'08:07' - Max está na casa da Chloe, um texto irá aparecer quando ela sair do quarto da Chloe para descer no térreo e ter café da manhã. (Mensagem de texto da Kate; aparecerá se ela estiver viva). *'08:10' - Max está na casa da Chloe, um texto irá aparecer quando ela sair do quarto da Chloe para descer no térreo e ter café da manhã. (Mensagem de texto de Richard Marsh; aparecerá se Kate estiver morta). *'08:13' - Max acorda no quarto da Chloe (Mensagem de texto do Warren). A marca temporal para este texto é provavelmente um descuido: Max recebeu mensagens de texto do pai de Kate e Kate antes deste, uma vez que ela deixou o quarto de Chloe. *'08:29' - Max entra no notebook de David na garagem e encontra mais evidências. (Mensagem de texto da Taylor; apenas se Max foi gentil com Taylor) *'09:17' - Max e Chloe falham ao abrir a porta do RV. (Mensagem de texto do pai da Max). *'09:21' - Max entra no Two Whales (Mensagem de texto do Warren). *'09:32' - Max encontra uma maneira de pegar a chave do Frank e sai do Two Whales. (Mensagem de texto da Victoria; aparecerá se Max culpou Jefferson na sala do diretor). Realidade Alternativa começa *Entre 18:40 e 19:10 - Max e Chloe estão dando um passeio na praia (baseado na duração da hora dourada neste dia e local). *'19:39' - Max e Chloe estão conversando na garagem de Chloe (Relógio no quarto da Chloe). Quinta 10/10/2013 *'10:43' - Max acorda no colo da Chloe (Relógio do quarto da Chloe). *'10:45' - Max traz morfina do banheiro para Chloe (Relógio do quarto da Chloe). Realidade Alternativa termina *'08:41' - Max entra na sala de estar da Chloe (Mensagem de texto do Warren). *'08:41' - 10:31 - Max visita Kate no hospital e depois fica no pátio em frente aos dormitórios (Mensagem de texto de Warren). *'10:31' - Max entra no dormitório dos meninos (Mensagem de Texto de Warren). *'10:42' - Max entra no quarto de Nathan Prescott (Mensagem de Texto de Joyce) *'11:03' - Max e Chloe agradeceram a Warren por ajuda-las em dormitórios (Relógio da Academia Blackwell) *'11:03' - 13:22 - Max e Chloe fazem uma visita a Frank próximo a praia. *'13:22' - Max investiga as pistas no quarto da Chloe (Mensagem de Texto de Frank). *'13:51' - Max continua investigando as pistas (Mensagem de Texto de Nathan). *'15:39' - Max e Chloe chegam ao velho celeiro (Mensagem de Texto de Warren). *'20:00' - Max e Chloe chegam a festa do final do mundo.Em tradução *'21:00' - Nathan deixa uma mensagem na caixa postal de Max, anunciando que Jefferson irá mata-lo em breve (A chamada não atendida de Nathan pode ter acontecido quando Max estava presente na festa do fim do mundo, então talvez o som do toque da Max foi abafado pelo barulho/música). *'21:00' - 21:42 - Nathan é morto por Jefferson. *'21:42' - Max entra na sessão VIP da festa do fim do mundo (Mensagem de texto de Kate). *'23:34' - Max já foi drogada e Chloe baleada por Jefferson (A mensagem da Joyce nunca foi recebida por Max). Sexta 11/10/2013 *00:34 - Max ainda não foi levada ao bunker subterrâneo (Max recebe uma mensagem de texto de Taylor e seu telefone não tem sinal dentro da sala escura) Realidade de San Francisco começa *10:56 - Max checa o seu celular (tela do celular). Realidade de San Francisco termina. *10:56 - Max está de volta a sala escura depois de Jefferson ter queimado o seu diário (Equivalente a linha do tempo). *10:56 - 00:17 - Max é uma prisioneira na sala escura. *00:17 - Max nota que seu celular não tem sinal dentro da sala escura (Tela do telefone da Max) *00:19 - Max sai do bunker e liga para Warren (Tela do telefone da Max). *--:--** - Max chega ao Two Whales (Mensagens de Victoria, Warren e Joyce). *--:--** - Max volta através da foto para a entrada da Blackwell e encontra Chloe (Montagem da linha do tempo). *--:--** - Max está com Chloe de frente pro tornado (Max desmaia e vai para seu subconsciente). *--:--** - Max está presa em seu pesadelo e vê seus maiores medos (Mensagens de Samuel, Pompidou, Nathan, Rachel, Joyce e Jefferson). *--:--** - Max bate de frente com uma cópia sua no Two Whales. *--:--** - Max acorda e está com Chloe (Decisão de salvar uma ou várias pessoas). : ''Nota: **Horário indefinido, a ser revisto e colocado corretamente.'' Inconsistências Temporais Ligações Perdidas da Max Em 11 de Outubro de 2013 em uma sexta-feira as 10:56pm, Max descobre que têm três chamadas perdidas de Chloe às 3:27pm, 3:51pm e 4:01pm. Estas chamadas foram feitas na quinta feira, 10 de Outubro. Mesmo que Max tenha explicado que deixou o celular no silencioso, a Max em "modo piloto" os teria visto há muito tempo desde que ela respondeu a uma mensagem de Chloe às 5:14pm da quinta-feira, 10/10. Uma possível explicação seria que os desenvolvedores confundiram AM para PM AM = Antes do meio dia; PM = Após o meio-dia: A tempestade aparentemente iniciou-se a noite de quinta para sexta, que explicaria o porque da Chloe estar ligando desesperada no meio da noite. Chamadas perdidas.png 20180721005220 1.jpg Chloe e Max trazendo a placa O tempo indica que o momento em que Max e Chloe trazem a placa de madeira no quarto de Chloe acontece ao mesmo tempo em que a alternativa Chloe e a alternativa Max estão falando no quarto da Chloe (garagem). Uma questão é que elas estão falando às 7:39pm (é está escuro lá fora) enquanto é claro e de dia quando estão trazendo a placa. Florent Auguy Chloe e Max.jpg|A imagem da linha do tempo delas levando a placa. GaragemAlt janela.png|A vista de fora na realidade alternativa pela janela. Momento da Mensagem da Kate Na linha do tempo de San Francisco indica que a cerimônia organizada para celebrar a vitória da Max no concurso de fotos do Everyday Heroes aconteceu no mesmo momento que Max e Chloe descobrem o corpo de Rachel: Em algum tempo durante o final da tarde do dia 10 de Outubro, em uma quinta-feira. Kate é vista assistindo a cerimônia. No entanto nesta linha do tempo, Kate envia uma mensagem de texto as 9:23pm no mesmo dia que parabenizou Max dizendo apenas que escutou ela ter ganho o concurso. Ela obviamente não enviaria tal texto se tivesse assistido à cerimônia várias horas antes. Relógio do Quarto da Chloe (Realidade Alternativa) **EM TRADUÇÃO** Sobreposição do episódio bônus Despedida Há uma confusão existente do relógio/horário do dia no episódio bônus "Despedida" pela Deck Nine Games em relação a como o episódio se encaixa com o canon do jogo original. O horário no relógio da sala no jogo original durante a cena da cozinha quando Max volta no tempo aparece como 16:30 (supondo que seja 4:30 PM). A Deck Nine afirmou que a cena da cozinha do jogo original ocorre antes do episódio Despedida começar, mas os relógios digitais nos quartos de Chloe e Joyce mostram horários muito antes do horário mencionado acima. De acordo com a Deck Nine, os relógios que vemos nos quartos de Chloe e Joyce em Despedida devem ser considerados precisos, enquanto que o relógio analógico da sala de estar que vemos no jogo original (e em Despedida) não é exato. Aqui está a explicação para isto do escritor da Deck Nine Games Felice Kuan, que recebeu ajuda do escritor-chefe da Square Enix Zak Garriss nesta resposta e também de outros escritores: : "O relógio jogo original definitivamente mostra 4:30, mas nós interpretamos de forma canônica que era café da manhã e deveria estar no final da manhã. Nós nos encontramos várias vezes para discutir sobre como resolver este problema, e por fim decidimos pela explicação de que o relógio da sala está apenas mal-regulado. A quantidade correta de tempo (2 horas) é decorrida no relógio da sala, mas para o horário exato, apenas os relógios do segundo andar são confiáveis. A linha do tempo de Despedida é a seguinte: A cena do original acontece e William vai embora. As garotas vão para o segundo andar limpar/brincar de se fantasiar/bagunçar, durante o tempo em que o William morre. Enquanto as duas estão fazendo tudo aquilo para achar a cápsula do tempo, os policiais estão em cena, contatando a Joyce, etc." - Felice Kuan, Escritor, Deck Nine Games. Notas Referências en: Chronological Sequence of Events Categoria:Conteúdo Especial Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Conteúdo Especial (Primeira Temporada)